The present invention relates to a method of making a three-dimensional metal structure.
Sheet structures already exist that are made from round section metal wires welded to form a trellis in various configurations. Nevertheless, those structures present low breaking strength under stress due to the local modification to the nature of the metal at the welds. In addition, those structures are too heavy per unit area of contact with the filler material, in particular for certain applications where the weight of the structure is penalizing. Furthermore, they are very rigid and present only two dimensions. When two sheets are assembled together in parallel by welded spacers so as to make a three-dimensional structure, they become bulky to store and therefore lead to unacceptable transportation costs. Furthermore, they present the drawback of being high in price since their methods of manufacture require assembly and welding operations that are lengthy and complex. In addition, the large number of weld zones increases the risk of embrittlement and makes quality control operations relatively laborious.
An object of the present invention is to remedy those technical problems in satisfactory manner.